It is proposed to carry out research toward the development of improved latex dispersed, translucent, inherently flexible, high strength, degradation and stain resistant elastomers for use as maxillofacial prostheses. In the work, reinforced, crosslinked elastomers based upon acrylic acid ester copolymers will be synthesized and studied. Tests will be carried out to determine castability, strength, stain resistance to oil and water soluble stains and discoloration on exposure to ultraviolet light. These properties will be collated with polymer structure and cross-linking index. It is also proposed to evaluate likely commercially available latex dispersed elastomers, which demonstrate substantially most of the desired properties. Compounding studies will be undertaken to upgrade such elastomers. As promising maxillofacial materials are developed in this research, they will be evaluated dermatologically to determine safety for human use.